Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
RF power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of a RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, included driving the antenna of a transmitter.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones to amplify a RF signal for transmission. For example, smart phones can include power amplifiers to amplify RF signals in accordance with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. In such devices, there is a strong desire to increase battery life. Because RF power amplifiers can boost RF signals from relatively low power levels to higher power levels for signal transmission, increased efficiency of power amplifiers can be desirable to increase battery life. Accordingly, a need exists for improved power amplifiers.